Without You
by karikazuka
Summary: Karena tanpamu, aku bukan apa-apa lagi... "Ada suatu yang mengganjal ..."/"Lalu, aku harus berkata apa?"/ "Mari kita lanjutkan 15 tahun yang sudah terlewat. Kau dan aku."/ Karena tidak ada yang namanya tidak cinta lagi.


**Without You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak lagi mencinta. Yang ada hanyalah terlalu terbiasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setahun**

"Apa kau cinta aku?"

"Hn."

**Lima tahun**

"Apa kau cinta aku, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

**Sepuluh tahun**

"Masihkah kau cinta aku?"

"Ya."

**Lima belas tahun**

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

"..."

Sakura tersenyum pedih saat pertanyaan itu kembali ia lontarkan dan hanyalah mendapatkan sebuah dengusan oleh suaminya. Ia meremas kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau masih cinta aku di saat seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Ia berdiri di belakang suaminya yang baru saja sampai di rumah dengan segala kepenatan yang dibawa dari kantor. Tapi dirinya lebih penat lagi.

Dirinya lebih penat lagi dari segala kepenatan yang ada.

"Aku capek."

Hanya dua kata itu yang dilontarkan si kepala keluarga Uchiha itu saat ia melonggarkan dasi yang terikat di kerah kemejanya. Wajahnya dingin, seolah tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang baru saja istrinya tanyakan.

Seolah itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang penting ataupun serius.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras saat ia mendapat jawaban itu. Apakah setidak penting itukah pertanyaannya? Hatinya berdebar kencang.

Bukan. Ini bukan debaran yang menyenangkan layaknya kehidupan mereka di awal pernikahan dulu. Ini berbeda.

Sasuke jelas berubah. Sakura tahu itu.

Walau lelaki itu tetap bersamanya, tetap memakan masakannya, tetap tidur di sampingnya, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sakura melihat jelas apa yang berubah dari lelaki itu pada dirinya.

Sakura tahu. Sakura selalu tahu.

Karena Sakura menyayangi suaminya.

"Uh ... H—"

Segera Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berlari ke dapur agar isakan yang tidak tertahankan itu tidak sampai terdengar oleh suaminya yang sedang menonton TV.

Ah, ia memang cengeng. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Segera ia meraup segenggam bawang dan mengupasnya cepat-cepat sambil mengatur napas yang tersendat-sendat. Usaha terakhirnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata.

Oke, ini adalah alibi yang sangat bagus Sakura. Berpura-pura menangis karena mengupas bawang. Bukannya kau sudah selesai masak dari satu jam yang lalu?

"Nasi?" Terdengar suara dari belakang tubuhnya yang Sakura tahu pasti kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Ia segera mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan dan mengambil _rice cooker_ di sampingnya.

"Ini," jawabnya begitu pelan. Ia segera melintasi dapur untuk segera meletakkan _rice cooker_ di samping meja makan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di dapur agar ia bisa menghapus jejak-jejak air yang masih tersisa di bawah matanya. "Cuma ada _miso_ dan—"

"Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya seraya duduk di atas kursi. Rupanya ia mendapati jejak air mata Sakura saat istrinya itu keluar dapur.

Sakura menulikan telinganya dan mengambil mangkuk juga memanaskan _miso_ yang telah dingin di dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dan tersenyum, "Ayo makan."

Dan nyatanya, Sasuke tidak lagi bertanya mengenai dirinya lalu mulai makan. Dalam diam.

Tidak perduli atau terlalu cuek?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendapati jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan bacaannya di ruang baca. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk membeli banyak buku untuk dibaca pada malam hari.

Bohong.

Sakura tidak benar-benar membaca saat itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatapi deretan tulisan bertinta hitam itu dengan pandangan buram karena air mata. Ia membaca tapi tidak membaca.

Ia mengelus perut ratanya dengan nelangsa. Kapan perut ini menggunduk untuk diisi sebuah benih kehidupan baru?

Sudah lima belas tahun lebih ia dan Sasuke menunggu datangnya seorang keturunan di keluarga kecil mereka. Tapi nyatanya hingga mereka beranjak menua dan pasangan-pasangan lain sudah memiliki lusinan anak, tidak ada anak di keluarga itu.

Di awal-awal tahun mereka mungkin wajar-wajar saja menanggapinya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa dengan tidak adanya pemberitaan kehamilan dari Sakura. Lelaki itu tetap datar di hadapannya

Tapi itulah yang selalu membuat Sakura was-was. Ia selalu takut, selalu berpikir kalau Sasuke sebenarnya kecewa padanya, walau tidak pernah laki-laki itu tunjukkan.

Ia banyak bermimpi. Bermimpi ia akhirnya hamil, memiliki seorang bayi yang lucu dan hidup bahagia dalam tidurnya. Namun itu semua lenyap saat ia membuka kedua matanya di pagi hari dan hanya meninggalkan kekecewaan.

Kekecewaan yang lebih besar lagi saat ia mendapati sisi ranjangnya telah dingin dengan seprai yang sudah rapi. Suaminya sudah pergi, bahkan di saat ia bangun pagi sekalipun.

Sakura tiap saat bertanya, apakah Sasuke mencintainya? MASIHkah mencintainya? Karena ia takut, kalau-kalau Sasuke sebenarnya sudah sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi.

Ia takut kehilangan lelaki itu.

"Sasuke ..."

Takut.

"Sasuke ..."

Takut sekali.

"Sasuke ..."

Terlalu takut hingga-hingga terasa mencekik.

"... Kenapa kau tidak menjawab apapun?" ucapnya lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

Perempuan itu membasuh wajahnya di _wash toffel_ dan menyekanya dengan handuk sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat berjati-hati. Ia mendapai suaminya tidur terlelap di sisi kiri ranjang memunggungi sisi tempatnya tidur.

'Padahal ...'

Sakura tersenyum pedih untuk kesekian kalinya.

Padahal dulu Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar tertidur jika tidak ada Sakura di sisinya. Lelaki itu akan selalu tidur memeluknya, mengelus puncak rambutnya hingga ia terlelap sampai esok hari. Dalam diam tentunya.

Nyatanya? Mana?

Belum sampai Sakura mendaratkan kepalanya di atas bantal, ia melihat Sasuke menggeliat di atas tempat tidur sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah suaminya itu ketika tidur? Lama sekali rasanya.

Tidak tertahankan, tidak tertahankan lagi.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap cinta dan akan terus mencintai lelaki ini.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar merapikan poni milik suaminya yang menutupi mata. Mengelusnya pelan dan ...

Ditepis ringan oleh suami tercintanya itu.

Mata hitam itu kembali terbuka. Menatapnya datar dan kemudian tertutup dengan teratur. Seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Bukan hal penting maupun istimewa.

"Apa kau masih cinta aku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia kembali bertanya walau di dini hari seperti ini. "Walau aku tidak memiliki anak?" Pikirannya kembali mendesak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke sepertinya menulikan telinganya, tapi Sakura bisa melihat kelopak mata itu bergerak dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang terbias melalui jendela kaca.

"Sasuke ..."

"Tidurlah."

Bagaiman Sakura bisa tidur jika kondisinya seperti ini?

"Jawablah!" suara Sakura sedikit membentak karena emosi-emosi yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Jujurlah ..." katanya dengan suara terisak.

Sasuke menggeliat lagi di atas kasur dan membalikkan posisinya seperti saat di mana Sakura masuk tadi. Di balik punggung dingin itu, Sasuke membuka matanya dan berkata datar,

"Mungkin dulu."

Lalu hancurlah pertahanan terakhir Sakura.

Perempuan itu memutar balik posisi tidurnya, membelakangi punggung Sasuke dan menekankan guling di telinganya rapat-rapat. Punggungnya bergetar hingga mungkin bisa merambat sampai di sisi Sasuke berada.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Apa yang harus disembunyikan lagi?

Semuanya sudah hancur. Habis.

Yang perempuan itu lakukan hanya mendekap erat-erat guling yang menutupi sisi wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menutup mata.

Saat ini ia tidak mau melihat maupun mendengar apapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah setelah seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah

Sakura tidak mencegah. Ia bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Namun yang berbeda hanyalah ia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum ketika ada di rumah.

Ia tetap menjalani hari-harinya setelah Sasuke mengemasi sebagian pakaiannya. Bangun, berkerja di rumah sakit, pulang, masak, mandi, tidur. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Perempuan itu tidak mau pergi. Ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibunya dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Itu hanya akan menambah malunya.

Percuma jika ia pergi, rumah ini kosong—Sasuke tidak akan kembali kemari. Lalu untuk apa ia repot-repot pergi menjauh?

Insomnia terus menjalari hari-harinya. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah. Ia mengambil beberapa pil penenang dari ruang obat dan meminumnya tiap malam. Kadang ia memilih tidak tidur hanya untuk sekedar menangis sambil memandangi cangkir kopi suaminya itu.

Ke manakah suaminya itu?

Mungkin saja ia tinggal di kantor? Terkadang Sasuke pulang untuk sekedar mengambil barang-barang pribadinya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang belanja di atas meja makan. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyentuh uang itu. Ia membiarkannya tetap dingin di atas sana.

... Atau tinggal dengan selingkuhannya?

Oh, apakah yang tengah hinggap di pikirannya saat ini.

Sasuke tak pernah berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, jadi ia juga tidak. Sakura berusaha untuk keluar dari kubangan air matanya dan bangkit—walau ia terus terjatuh di kubangan yang sama.

Sahabatnya tiap minggu datang menjenguknya, memberikan kata-kata penyemangat dan mengajaknya untuk mencari dunia yang baru—hidup yang baru. Tapi ia mengindahkannya.

Surat cerai sudah Sakura letakkan di atas meja, di samping uang Sasuke yang tergeletak dingin di sisinya. Ia memberikan kebebasan pada Sasuke kalau-kalau lelaki itu memang tidak ingin bersamanya lagi.

Cincin pernikahan juga ia letakkan kembali ke kotaknya dan ia dampingkan dengan aplikasi cerai. Memakainya sama dengan mengajaknya untuk bunuh diri karena frustasi.

"_Sakura, ayo semangat! Kau tidak bisa berkubang pada kesedihan yang sama tiap hari! Ayo jalan-jalan denganku!"_

"_Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita makan _ramen_ saja ketimbang mikirin si brengsek itu!"_

"_Sakura-_san_, kau boleh bersandar pada pundakku supaya lebih lega. Aku akan melindungimu._

Andai ia bisa.

Andai ia bisa jalan-jalan bersama sahabatnya dengan riang, makan dengan Naruto sambil bercanda-canda, atau mungkin bisa menerima cinta yang baru ...

Dari Lee misalnya? Atau Gaara? Naruto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus hamil?

Dan kenapa kenyataan ini harus ada ketika suaminya meninggalkan dirinya?

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan pucat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam bungkus _test pack_ dengan putus asa.

Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan belum ada perubahan itu. Tersenyumlah ia dan menangis secara bersamaan.

Dan apa yang masih harus dipertahankan? Mana dinding tempatnya bersandar?

"Aku harus senang atau sedih, sekarang?"

Ke manakah cintanya yang pergi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima._"

Sakura terperangah di tempat kala ia mendengar suara datar Sasuke memasuki pendengarannya. Apa ia berkhayal?

"A-a—"

Sasuke ada di sana. Di depan pintu rumah, meletakkan sepatu kerjanya di rak sepatu. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan lugas membuat Sakura tidak bisa membaca apa maksudnya ia datang kemari.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa kala Sasuke memegang tangannya, menariknya menuju meja makan—tempat di mana aplikasi cerai, uang dan cincin pernikahan tergeletak rapi—dan duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Perempuan itu masih belum bisa berkata-kata hingga Sasuke yang menghela napas dan memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak jadi pindah apartemen," katanya kala itu.

Sakura berusaha untuk membuat ekspresi wajahnya sebaik mungkin, setidaknya tidak terlalu terkejut atau berekspresi yang berlebihan. Tapi sayangnya tidaklah sebaik yang ia usahakan.

Tangan Sasuke mendekat. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan matanya untuk tidak penasaran, mana yang akan lelaki itu ambil.

Surat cerai?

Cincin?

Uang?

Nyatanya Sasuke mengambil kotak cincin yang Sakura letakkan di atas map surat cerainya dan mengantonginya di saku celana. Tidak tahu untuk apa ia mengambilnya dan mengantonginya, Sakura tidaklah mau ambil pusing.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah diam sambil memandang penuh tanya mata hitam kelam yang jaraknya tidak sampai setengah meter di depannya. Mau apa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

Serasa diberi pertanyaan melalui kontak mata, Sasuke menjawab dengan nada berat, "Aku menemukan apartemen yang bagus ..." Ia diam sejenak, agak ragu.

"Lalu?" Kini sebuah kata terlontar dengan susah payah dari mulut Sakura.

"Lalu ada sesuatu yang menyentak ..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan kala itu? Kamarnya? Perabotnya? Selingkuhannya? Perempuan lain?

"Kau tidak ada di sana," kata Sasuke pelan dan gelisah. "Menungguku," tambahnya dengan suara yang diupayakan tetap pada jalur kedatarannya.

"..."

"... dan itu aneh sekali."

"..."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat menyadari perempuan berambut merah di depannya menangis dengan mata terbelalak terkejut. Tanpa suara, tapi mewakilkan segalanya.

Mewakilkan seluruh rasa yang tersimpan rapat di hatinya.

Maka dengan satu tangan terbuka, punggung kecil itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya hangat dan penuh perlindungan. Ia bisa merasakan, kemejanya terasa dingin tertetesi air mata.

Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang tumpah karenanya?

"La-lalu, apa ya-yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara terisak-isak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung, ia merasa sangat sedih, nelangsa, lega sekaligus bahagia.

Sasuke menutup mata kelamnya dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis. Ia tidak menjawab tapi malah berkata, "Sudah 15 tahun kita bersama. Mau mengulangi kebersamaan itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai LAGI orang yang pernah kita cinta dengan sepenuh hati. Yang ada hanyalah karena kita terlalu TERBIASA dengan apa yang ada di hadapan. –Karikazuka.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

"Cincinnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia merengkuh hangat pundak istrinya dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya di depan wajah istrinya.

"Kita beli yang baru. Untuk awal yang baru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I need your review. :3**_

Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di kamar sambil ngulet-ngulet gajelas, terpikirkan ide absurd ini... Oh Tuhan, tulisanku makin parah aja... T_Ta Ada yang bisa kasih saran supaya bisa menulis dengan menyentuh?

Dan, satu lagi. Mataku sedang sakit. Gatal-gatal dan kalau dikucek, urat-urat di dalam mata seperti pada putus. Jadi maaf ya kalau tidak bisa mengetik seaktif dulu.

Fiksi ini butuh 3 hari untuk menyelesaikanny

a. Padahal dulu cuma 2-5 jam saja... paling lama pun, satu setengah hari. Huhuhuuuu...

Bagaimana cerita ini? Bagus? Aneh?

Oke, ngomongku sudah melantur ke mana-mana. Aku harap kalian memberi kritik dan saran pada fiksi yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini supaya jadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya...

Terima kasih banyak...

Karikazuka


End file.
